


rock-a-bye

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige should have listened to his mother.





	rock-a-bye

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. Kiseki (奇跡) = miracle.

“I want a baby,” Koyama says longingly as he stares out the window.

Ryo looks pointedly at Yamapi. “I thought you made him cancel his subscription to _Parenting_?”

Yamapi yawns and tugs on Koyama’s sleeve. “You can come see my friend’s new baby if you want. He’s named after me!”

“Not the same,” Koyama pouts.

The present members of NewS quickly avert their eyes before they’re sucked in by the Koyapout. Massu especially, because he’s the only one with a sister who would kick his ass if he just offered her uterus without permission.

Meanwhile, Tegoshi skips into the room to see everyone but Koyama looking at the floor. He peers closely but doesn’t find anything interesting, instead bounding over to Koyama and hugging him because he looks like he needs a hug. “What’s wrong, Kei-chan?”

“His maternal clock is ticking,” Ryo answers with a snort.

Nobody argues with this.

“Aw,” Tegoshi says comfortingly, giving Koyama an extra squeeze. “Kei-chan will fall in love and get married and have lots of babies, just you wait and see!”

“But-” Koyama starts, his eyes sparkling with moisture.

“ _Believe_ ,” Tegoshi interrupts, flashing a confident grin.

Koyama believes.

::

Two weeks later, Koyama and Shige are at the mall, and Shige is currently using his entire weight to keep Koyama from going into Babies-R-Us.

“I just want to _look_ ,” Koyama insists. “I have two nephews to spoil!”

Rolling his eyes, Shige tries a different approach. “I can’t handle your tears!”

Abruptly Koyama stops struggling and turns to face Shige with big eyes. “Oh, Shige, I don’t want to upset you…”

“If you go into that store, you will cry,” Shige tells him, still catching his breath from the close call. “When you are sad, _there is no peace in the world_.”

Koyama blinks. “Then I will never be sad again.”

In the time it takes Shige to sigh in relief, Koyama’s already disappeared into the store.

An hour later, Shige’s loaded with bags of toys and clothes for the boys, and Koyama looks considerably happier.

It doesn’t stop _Shige_ from being sad, though.

::

“I think you should tell him,” Massu says firmly, looking at Shige with nonjudgmental eyes.

“That’s it?” Shige explodes, gaping in astonishment. “I just _poured my heart out_ to you and in turn discovered that I’m inexplicably gay for Koyama, and that’s all you have to say?”

Massu has never been very good at hiding his amusement, and this is one of those times. “I’m not really surprised, Shige.”

Shige frowns and folds his arms in disapproval. “I don’t know why I come to you about this kind of stuff.”

Plastic crinkles as Massu unwraps his snack. “Because I’m not Yamashita or Ryo-chan?”

A moment is spared to imagine the agonizing reactions of the mentioned two, then Shige picks right up where he left off. “But we’re not compatible at _all_.”

“He loves you too, stupid,” Massu says around his mouthful. “What’s there to be worried about?”

Shige sighs dramatically. “I can’t give him what he wants most.”

The chewing slows to a stop. “Yeah, that _is_ a problem.”

He’s not very helpful, Shige thinks begrudgingly, but it beats the alternative.

::

Mouth dry, throat closing, nerves wracking, Shige wishes they were at Koyama’s place so that he could blame it on the cat.

In front of him, Koyama blinks questioningly, remaining unnaturally quiet because Shige had just said that he wants to tell him something important.

“I love you,” Shige blurts out, slurring the syllables and nearly falling over from the weight that instantly lifts from his shoulders.

Koyama smiles warmly. “I love Shige too! Now what did you want to tell me?”

“That’s not-” Shige starts, then frowns. “I mean, I’m _in love_ with you.”

“Oh,” Koyama says, his expression unchanging. “Really?”

Shige’s heart is ready to beat out of his chest. “Really.”

“But you still call me ‘Koyama’,” Koyama points out. “How can you love me if you don’t even address me affectionately?”

Shige kind of feels like he’s been hit by a truck. “What?”

Koyama stares at him expectantly.

“Kei…” Shige says slowly, watching Koyama’s face become more approving. “Kei-chan?”

Now Koyama’s grinning, and damned if Shige doesn’t feel like some kind of god. “Okay, Shige, you can take me out on a date!”

“A date?” Shige repeats incredulously.

“Yes, a date.” Koyama narrows his eyes. “Unless you have ulterior motives…”

“No, none of those,” Shige says quickly, trying not to think of exactly what those kind of motives entail. “A date is fine.”

With the way Koyama’s face lights up, Shige thinks that he could get used to being responsible for it.

::

His mom takes the news surprisingly well, offering to help him make the bentos for their date and fixing Shige’s hair before he leaves.

“Even if it’s Keiichiro-kun,” she says firmly, “you still need to be respectful.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Shige whines. “We’ve been friends for nine years.”

“You still need to be _careful_ ,” she goes on, only looking a little pained.

“ _Mom_.”

She gives him a pointed look.

“Okay, okay.” Shige cringes as he recalls the uncomfortable internal battle he’d just had before sliding a condom into his wallet. “Are you really okay with this?”

His mother’s face relaxes, and she reaches out to cup his face. “Baby, I just want you to be happy.”

“Even if it means no grandchildren?” Shige asks.

He sees her flinch enough to know the truth. “That’s not really something to worry about on a first date, Shigeaki.”

Shige doesn’t really want to press it either, holding his head high and promising his mother that he’ll be good to Koyama.

That’s all he can promise right now.

::

Their dates feel more like hanging out, just with more primping and less touching. Shige nearly jumps when Koyama reaches for his hand in the movie theater, and he has to squash his initial instinct to snatch it back because he forgot for a second that Koyama is his boyfriend and not just his friend being a brat.

Koyama is his _boyfriend_. At least, that’s what everyone says. Ryo has worn a giant sardonic grin for weeks, and Yamapi got stars in his eyes when Shige called Koyama ‘Kei-chan’ in front of everyone. Massu kept giving Shige “I told you so” looks, and Tegoshi started teasing Shige about stealing Koyama away from him.

If Shige were being honest with himself, aside from the whole physical intimacy thing, nothing has really changed.

And the way Koyama gently rubs the back of Shige’s hand with his thumb has Shige becoming more open to the idea of that main difference.

::

Their first kiss is so cliché that they agree to keep it to themselves, because nobody needs to know that they got caught in the rain without an umbrella and apparently Koyama has a _thing_ for wet Shige.

At least it wasn’t awkward, Shige supposes, and it made the atmosphere a lot more comfortable when they were alone. Shige likes to kiss Koyama, to hold him in his arms and feel Koyama’s fingers in his hair, tongues sliding together as the reality slips away and all that’s left is the two of them and the way they feel.

The first time Shige thinks ‘forever’, it scares him so much that he stops.

“Shige?” Koyama whispers from his lap, not bothering to open his eyes as he nuzzles Shige’s face with his nose. “What’s wrong?”

“Why are we doing this?” Shige asks suddenly, fighting back the emotions that threaten to consume him.

“Why..?” Koyama repeats, his eyes fluttering open to reveal confusion. “I thought you loved me?”

“I do,” Shige assures him, unable to keep himself from smiling when Koyama automatically grins. “But I can’t give you a baby.”

Koyama’s expression changes, and he nods determinedly before sitting up on the couch and pulling Shige with him, swallowing a few times before meeting his eyes. “I know that, Shige.”

“Is it really okay?” Shige goes on, his voice becoming a bit hysterical. “Shouldn’t you be with someone who can do that for you?”

“Shige…” Koyama sighs, looking like he’s putting his words together. “When I’m with you, that doesn’t matter.”

Shige swallows the lump in his throat. “Don’t you want to be a father?”

“Not as much as I want to be with you,” Koyama says firmly, and the rest of Shige’s apprehensions disappear as Koyama lowers him back to the couch.

::

It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, better than his wildest dreams. He thinks his feelings have a lot to do with it, the way everything he does is to make Koyama make _those_ noises, the kind that only Shige gets to hear in the dark.

He’d thought it would be weird, to touch Koyama like that, and he put it off for as long as he could until Koyama asks him point-blank, “Do I have to get you drunk?”

“I’m not good at initiating this kind of thing,” Shige admits, nervously scratching the back of his neck. “Even with girls.”

He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the way Koyama looks at him in that moment, his stare laced with enough fervor to send a chill down Shige’s spine. The surreptitious action of Koyama licking his lips has Shige’s pants feeling tight and every nerve in his body is aching for Koyama’s touch, something more than just fingers in his hair or a strong grip on his back as they kiss.

“I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to,” Koyama says quietly, and Shige almost laughs at the way _Koyama_ is the one saying this. “I can wait until you’re ready.”

“Push me,” Shige manages to sputter, purposely not looking at Koyama. “I’m ready.”

He expects an “are you sure?” or likewise question of uncertainty, but instead there’s a hand on his gently urging him up from the couch. Blindly he follows, trying to stay calm because he knows exactly where they’re going. His back hits the soft surface of the bed and instantly Koyama’s body covers his, diving back into his mouth to distract him as clothes are removed with practiced ease.

Then they’re flesh to flesh and Shige’s hips are moving without any instruction, hands reaching for Koyama’s lower back at the first sign of those noises surfacing. Koyama breaks their kiss as he does something between his own legs, panting hard into Shige’s neck and following his breath with his teeth.

Now Shige’s crying out, thrusting up into the friction and Koyama’s hurrying his actions, preparing himself until he’s driving Shige crazy with his moans, and in one swift motion Shige rolls them over and looks at Koyama below him, face contorted in an anticipation that has Shige reaching for the lube.

“Shige,” Koyama says in a rushed voice, sounding a little surprised to find himself on his back. “Is Shige going to fuck me like this?”

“Yeah,” Shige replies, leaning down to kiss away the pout that forms when he gently tugs Koyama’s hand out of the way, pushing in before Koyama can miss it.

Koyama’s body welcomes him with a strong resistance, squeezing around every inch of him as he buries himself to the hilt and back. Koyama’s noises get louder, fueling him to keep moving until he feels nothing but Koyama and emotions that he can’t begin to explain.

Sweat drips from his forehead and stings his eyes while thin fingers grip hard onto his biceps, Koyama rocking up to meet everything Shige gives him in a whirl of breathy moans and whispered names that seem to be neverending. Shige thinks that he could stay like this forever, the word no longer holding any insecurities as he loses all concept of time and reality, leading up to the inevitable conclusion that he keeps trying to hold off because he doesn’t want it to end yet.

“Shige,” Koyama whimpers, the tiny sounds piercing through his reverie until he notices the other clawing at him.

“What?” Shige mumbles softly, surprised at the depth of his own voice. “What do you want, Kei-chan?”

Unsteadily Koyama detaches one hand from Shige’s skin and grabs onto Shige’s hand, pushing it between them until his fingers meet hard flesh. The noises that emit from Koyama are desperate, pleading, and Shige rushes to stroke him properly and nearly comes when Koyama’s body clamps down on him, his back arching beneath him and shrill moans sounding from deep in his lungs.

He can feel Koyama come, cock spurting in his hand and voice ringing in his ears while Shige couldn’t stop himself from following if his life depending on it, grunting low in his throat with each of his final thrusts.

Koyama’s breathing is even by the time Shige comes to, feeling the other squirm beneath him and quickly starting to roll over to let him up. He’s pulled back forcefully as Koyama clings to him, kissing his face and anywhere he can reach as he stretches his legs and holds Shige close to him.

They clean up in silence, no need to talk while Shige takes a warm washcloth to Koyama’s body until he’s comfortable. It’s still early but they lay together anyway, Koyama burrowing in Shige’s embrace like he’s physically trying to fuse them together, which just makes Shige chuckle and stroke Koyama’s hair, damp from their combined efforts.

“I wouldn’t give this up for anything,” Koyama whispers, and the last of Shige’s worries fade into a blur of love.

::

Seasons change and Koyama falls ill, some kind of weird virus where he throws up every morning and then feels fine.

“I hope it’s not the swine flu,” Yamapi says seriously at the urinal. “Have you been around any Mexican pigs?”

Koyama shakes his head as he brushes his teeth in the bathroom sink. Shige’s right by his side, concerned, at least until Tegoshi slowly approaches them like the human equivalent of a puppy with his tail between his legs.

“Kei-chan?” he asks carefully. “Do you feel bloated at all?”

Shige thinks it’s an odd question, but Koyama pats his belly and makes a face. “Is that what this is?”

Something clicks and Shige’s eyes dart accusingly to Tegoshi. “What did you do?” he demands.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that!” Tegoshi cries defensively. “He was supposed to get married first!”

“What?” both Shige and Koyama reply in two drastically different tones.

For what might just be the first time in Tegoshi’s career, he looks sheepish as he presents Koyama with a small bag from the drugstore.

Koyama peeks inside and instantly hides its contents, his eyes going wide as he looks from Tegoshi to Shige. “What is going on?”

Tegoshi sputters while Shige glares, and finally Yamapi walks up and snatches the bag before Koyama can stop him.

The other three cringe when he pulls out a pregnancy test.

“Huh,” Yamapi says thoughtfully, turning it around before tossing it back to Koyama. “I always thought Shige was the uke in your relationship.”

Shige glares even harder when Tegoshi laughs.

::

Ryo stands before them, arms folded and unimpressed face on. “Just because we didn’t go to college doesn’t mean that we’re stupid enough to believe that.”

Next to him, Massu stares in awe at Koyama’s belly. “It’s a miracle!”

Predictably, Koyama is crying. “I know! I’m so happy~! I can’t wait to tell my mother.”

“ _Kei_ ,” Shige hisses, trying to stop Koyama from swinging their joined hands back and forth. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What?” Koyama says, turning to Shige with wet eyes. “Don’t you want it?”

Shige sputters and Koyama gapes (along with Yamapi). Then Tegoshi and Massu stare at him with identical looks of extreme shock while Ryo looks like he wants to take Shige out in the alley and kick his ass.

“How can you all just accept this?” he finally explodes, glaring at each of them in turn. “Koyama is _pregnant_. Koyama, who has no womb!”

Koyama snatches his hand away and gives Shige a look that does everything but physically puncture him. “I can’t believe that after everything we’ve been through, you don’t want to raise a baby with me.”

“That’s not it at all!” Shige practically yells, grabbing onto Koyama’s arm before he can turn away. “I would _love_ to, Kei, but this isn’t natural!”

“You would?” Koyama throws his arms around Shige’s neck, hugging him tight enough to choke as he sobs into Shige’s shoulder. “I love you _so much_. We’re so lucky to become parents!”

Shige’s arms fall to his side in defeat, eventually embracing Koyama around the waist. “Lucky, yeah.”

This was going to be a long eight months.

::

“Well.” Ryo spits out the lemon and wipes his mouth. “Better you than me.”

Shige hrmphs.

Ryo places Shige’s neglected shot pointedly in front of his face until the latter throws it back. “Honestly, you should have known better.”

“What?” Shige asks incredulously, choking a little.

Rolling his eyes, Ryo pats Shige awkwardly on the shoulder. “Even _I_ wrap it, dude.”

It’s been long enough that Shige’s given up on the whole _logic_ of his argument. “I didn’t think I _needed_ to-”

“That doesn’t matter,” Ryo interrupts briskly, signaling for another shot. “Are you ready to be a father?”

“Not at all,” Shige answers, staring wistfully at the liquor. “But Kei’s ready enough for the both of us, I think.”

Ryo smiles fondly. “It really is a miracle, isn’t it?”

That’s the one thing Shige can believe. “Yeah, it is.”

“You should name it after me,” Ryo adds.

Shige makes a face and elbows Ryo in the arm. “We’re not naming it after you.”

“Why?” Ryo demands. “You already have it in _your_ name. There are a million names that can be written that way. Kiyoshi-”

“Not happening,” Shige cuts him off.

“Sukeyuki,” Ryo goes on. “Makoto. Tasuku.”

Shige signals for another shot.

“Then there are the ones that just start with mine.” Ryo looks to the ceiling and starts counting on his hands. “Mitsumaru, Fusako, Yoriko, Yoshinori-”

He doesn’t seem to notice when Shige’s forehead hits the bar.

::

Koyama lets Shige wait until he’s showing to tell their families, somehow talking Shige into telling both at the same time.

The women make a party out of it, spending most of the day cooking and gossiping while Koyama’s brother-in-law watches baseball with Shige’s father and Koyama plays with his nephews.

“Uncle Kei is getting fat,” Haru says bluntly, poking Koyama in the belly. “Are you eating too much?”

Shige braces himself for the worst, but Koyama just beams. “Yes, I am!”

“The strangest thing happened the other day,” Koyama’s sister’s voice trails in from the kitchen. “I noticed that all of my leftover prenatal pills were missing. Not that I need them, but isn’t that weird?”

“Are you sure the kids didn’t get into them?” Koya-mama asks, concerned.

“Positive.” Koya-nee sighs. “I guess I must have thrown them away and not remembered.”

Koyama shares a guilty look with Shige, who is confused until Koyama clears his throat and panic settles in. “Neechan,” he begins. “I was the one who took them.”

An older, female version of Koyama pokes her head into the main room. “You?”

Koya-mama is right behind her. “Keiichiro, did you get someone pregnant? Is that what this is about?”

Koyama’s brother-in-law looks impressed. “Wow, kid, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Um, not exactly,” Koyama replies, smiling nervously because he’s presumably realized just how bad of an idea this was.

“If that’s the case, I have to wonder why we’re here,” Shige’s mother says with a frown. “Not that I don’t adore the Koyama family, but isn’t this _their_ celebration?”

Shige’s father, however, is staring at his son. “Shigeaki, what’s going on?”

Shige swallows hard. “We’re having a baby.”

Silence greets them, then Shige-mama’s face lights up. “Oh, you found a surrogate?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Koya-nee clasps her hand to her forehead in relief. “For a moment there I thought you were going to say that Shige-chan was pregnant.”

“Hey, why does everyone think it’s _me_?” Shige demands.

“You should be married first,” Shige-papa says sternly. “You two haven’t been dating that long.”

“But they’ve been together forever, dear,” Shige-mama tells him gently. “Isn’t it like they’re already married?”

Shige kind of wishes that he could hide under the kitchen sink with Nyanta.

Koyama pats him comfortingly on the shoulder and clears his throat again. “It’s me.”

More silence.

Koyama lifts up his shirt for evidence. At four months he has a noticeable pudge, enough so that he can’t button his pants all the way, but overall Shige thinks he looks like he swallowed a watermelon.

The way he smiles, though, has all of the women in the room gasping and clutching at their hearts, because they _know_. Koya-mama instantly runs to her son, places her hand firm on his belly and bursts into tears, which sets Koyama off and has his sister running towards them with a box of Kleenex and wet eyes.

“It’s a miracle,” Shige’s mom breathes, reaching for her husband’s hand. “We’re going to be grandparents!”

Shige looks towards his father, who is the most skeptical man he knows. The elder Kato frowns at his wife, narrows his eyes at his son, and finally looks towards Koyama with a gentle expression. “Well, since God made it this way…” he trails off with sigh and offers Shige a beer.

As he accepts and joins the other men (who are not with child) on the couch, Shige thinks that God has nothing to do with it, unless he’s in corporeal form.

::

“Shige,” Koyama whispers in his ear. “Are you awake?”

“I am _now_ ,” Shige groans, but he leans up on his elbow anyway. “What do you want? More pickled plums and chocolate pocky?”

He can almost feel Koyama’s pout and sleepily reaches for his hand, mumbling something that he hopes makes him sound like he’s not annoyed at all.

Then Koyama giggles into the back of his neck and Shige’s eyes fly open, his libido wide awake despite how tired he is. “ _Again_?”

“You can just lay there,” Koyama says in a rushed voice as he rolls Shige over onto his back. “I get more depth this way.”

“This can’t be good for the baby,” Shige grumbles, making no effort to stop Koyama from undressing him enough to suffice. “Don’t bounce too hard.”

“I won’t bounce at all,” Koyama promises, kissing him fiercely as he reaches for the lube and gets them both ready.

It’s slow and intense, Koyama leaning back on Shige’s raised knees and using his hips to move back and forth, and even in his exhaustion Shige’s clawing the sheets. Groaning with every breath, back arching as Koyama’s body holds him captive, Shige automatically lifts his arm, finds Koyama’s hand resting on his big belly and laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly as he brings them down to wrap around Koyama’s hard flesh.

Koyama’s body shudders, his noises getting louder and making Shige push up through the added resistance as he strokes faster, bringing Koyama off at the same time he lets go inside him. Instantly Koyama’s at his side, belly resting on Shige’s abdomen, and Shige cringes at how he can feel their child moving around inside.

“Oops,” Koyama says, followed by a laugh. “We woke up the baby.”

“That’s because its mother is insatiable,” Shige replies, half teasing as he turns to fling his arm around Koyama and go back to sleep.

::

“I miss Kei-chan,” Tegoshi says with a pout, looking around the temporary five-member NewS with disapproval. “He needs to have the baby already so that he can come back!”

“That’s not the only reason,” Massu adds, gesturing to where Shige has passed out on Ryo, who does not look happy about being a pillow.

“It’s a good thing we don’t have anything going on,” Yamapi says optimistically. “He can still record for the new album and take photos from the neck up.”

“I can’t believe everyone doesn’t know,” Ryo says quietly. “He practically _glows_ in the magazines.”

“Only a couple more weeks,” Yamapi assures them, smiling for effect. “Then we will be six-and-a-half!”

“My child is going nowhere near this place,” Shige mumbles into Ryo’s shoulder.

::

“Goddammit, Akanishi, drive faster!” Shige yells from the backseat, where all of the bones in his right hand are being crushed by Koyama, who’s screeching words Shige’s never heard him say before as he shifts uncomfortably.

“I’m already going forty over!” Jin yells back, sparing Shige a dirty look in the rearview mirror. “I can’t help it that your boyfriend decided to go into labor during fucking rush hour.”

“Don’t swear around my baby!” Koyama screams, grabbing for Jin’s hair and being stopped just in time by Yamapi, who turns around from the passenger seat with a really big, really fake grin.

“It’s okay!” he says loud enough to be heard above Koyama. “I delivered a baby on TV, I totally remember how to do it.”

“Except for the part where Koyama doesn’t have a _vagina_ ,” Jin says pointedly.

Koyama’s death grip relocates to Shige’s throat. “Don’t let him near me.”

Unable to speak (or breathe), Shige just nods.

Jin inhales sharply, crosses four lanes of traffic, and waves at all of the middle fingers he gets as he finally pulls into the hospital parking lot. “Of all the days you had to get your oil changed, Pi.”

Yamapi’s too busy doing Lamaze with Koyama to hear him.

::

Shige nearly falls out of the delivery room, fate making him trip right over the linoleum just because there’s about sixteen people loitering the hallway waiting for him.

Ryo pushes to the front of the crowd. “Well?”

“Girl,” Shige manages to say between gasps of air. “It’s a girl.”

The onlookers cheer, and Shige’s surprised to see the other members’ families in addition to his and Koyama’s, along with most of KAT-TUN and a few members of Arashi.

“Good work, Shige,” Yamapi says proudly. “Now you have a daughter to lead.”

“How’s Kei-chan?” Tegoshi asks in concern, trying to lean around Shige to peek in the room. “Did they have to cut him a lot?”

“Kei is…” Shige searches for the right words. “In his element.”

The other NewS members grin because they know exactly what Shige means.

Because in the delivery room, Koyama’s crying more than the little pink bundle in his arms, thanking God and Tegoshi and every other deity he can think of for making this happen, his one impossible dream since he was a junior – to be with Shige and have a family.

“Kiseki-chan,” Koyama announces, looking down into the eyes that mirror his own. “I will always believe in you.”

> ~bonus~

“I’m jealous,” Jin says with a frown, plopping halfway on Yamapi’s lap and stealing his Cheetos. “Why do Kato and Koyama get to have a baby?”

“Kei-chan wanted it really badly,” Yamapi tells him. “Miracles have a strange way of happening around us if we wish hard enough.”

A sniffle sounds from Jin and he coughs to cover it up. “Well, I want a baby too,” he whines.

Across the room, Tegoshi smiles and decides that he can have mercy on Jin just this once.


End file.
